Forbidden Love
by butterflyarashi
Summary: I had started this story under my old pen name that I no longer have access to. I revised it a little bit and fixed some errors. This is a story primarily about Serenity meeting Endymion.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I had on my other pen name anza-moon. I no longer have access to the email I used for this account anymore and I do not remember the password, so I thought instead of just adding, that I would revise some of them.

Chapter 1

Princess Serenity was looking out the window just staring at the big, blue Earth and about how she always wanted to sneak there. She has never been, but she has always heard how beautiful it was. The Moon Kingdom ruled the rest of the solar system, the princesses of the other planets were even her body guards.

The fighting started long ago, before anyone could even remember. Nobody knew what the fighting was over. Some people thought it was jealousy that the moon ran the solar system, and not the Earth. It was so long ago that they even forgot what had started it. Her mother had tried to make peace time and time again, but the King of the Earth was stubborn and had refused.

At least one soldier was on the moon at all times. When they were on the moon, they wore their sailor fuku rather than the dresses they wore on their home planets. Today, Sailor Venus was on the moon. Sailor Venus was the leader, but just like the rest of the senshi, one of Serenity's good friends. Sailor Venus just happened to arrive at her room when Serenity grabbed her disguise pen.

"Your highness," Venus said bowing. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, "usually you are running down the hall to greet me." She wasn't lying. Serenity was always happy to see her friends.

I am fine," she said. "I'm just tired today."

"Well, be careful your mother said that the Earth is showing signs of an attack soon."

"I know, she told me all about it."

Venus was walking toward the door.

"We can catch up tomorrow," Serenity said.

Venus just smiled and headed out.

When Serenity was sure the coast was clear, she snuck outside. She knew that her mother wouldn't approve and that she would have hell to pay with the senshi, but she just had to see what it looked like up close.

"Well, this is it," she said as she looked at the planet and then at her disguise pen. Determined to do this, she held up the pen and said "Moon Power! Turn me into an Earth Peasant!"

After the transformation she looked at herself, and felt her hair. She wasn't wearing the beautiful gown that she had on before, but a long, plain brown dress that looked like it was handmade, with cheap cloth, with a hood that almost hid her once long yellow hair. Now, it was just past her neck. She looks at her reflection in the water and the crescent moon on her forehead was gone. Once she was pleased with herself, she teleported to Earth.

THE EARTH KINGDOM

Prince Endyimon headed out of the palace for a little bit of peace and quiet. He knew that taking over the moon kingdom would be a lot of work for the king, but not for him. All that he was told lately was that he was in the way, or that he was not ready yet for this kind of thing. He headed out to the woods that was about five minutes from the castle and some placed where only royalty or the body guards were allowed to be. He sat down on a tree stump and had his eyes closed. He sat like that for a few minutes when he heard a noise.

He looked up and saw this young woman with the prettiest blue eyes that he had ever seen.

"You know that this is the king's property, right? He asked.

Damn, it's the prince, she thought. "I'm sorry, but I got lost and..." she said hoping that he wouldn't recognize her.

"Just don't let it happen again." He said when it looked like she was starting to cry. "Look…" he said just trying to find the words. He didn't have experience in calming women down, but he didn't want to make women cry. What kind of reputation would that give him? "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Well…. I…Um...I keep to myself a lot." Serenity realized that she didn't have this all planned out. What was she going to do if she needed her senshi? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Is that true? Well, I think that you are too beautiful to be hidden away like that."

She knew that she was blushing, but she couldn't help it. They look at each other in the eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss. It took a second for each of them to pull away, then the disguised princess realized that it was almost time for her to get back to the people on the moon would wonder where she'd been.

"I'm sorry," she said in a hurry, "but I have to leave."

"Was it something I said?"

"No, it's just that I'm expected at home."

"Well, I have to see you again. How about here same time tomorrow?"

"Ok." She smiled and headed back to the moon hoping nobody realized she was gone.

He knew it was a stupid thing to do. His father already arranged for him to be married to Berryl, but He could still have some fun. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Planet Neptune

It was a boring life. Princess Michiru rarely got to see any other faces, well other than Princess Haruka. Like the princess of Uranus, she was to guard the solar system from outside forces as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. She did get to visit the moon court, but that was very rare. It could be worse. Legend had it that there was a senshi that nobody was supposed to even know about it who was to protect the door of time for all eternity.

At least she had a beautiful partner and who was good at fighting. That was beside the point, this was one of the many days she was supposed to sit at her post. Alone, holding her mirror. It's what helped track down enemies, it also gave her a little more freedom to leave Neptune, and she usually spent it on Uranus.

They weren't only partners protecting the solar system, they lovers. There wasn't anything against senshi from being together, but it was unheard of. Actually, as far as they knew they were the only ones. It's not like they were short of suitors, but it isn't like they could help how they felt.

Today was one of the boring days. In a way, she was glad. She enjoyed the peace. The inner senshi was busy preparing for an attack from The Earth. She didn't have to bother herself with that, as that is inside the solar system so none of her concern. She was relaxing when she heard a noise outside, she grabbed her mirror and ran outside only to see the Uraniun princess trying to sneak up on her.

"Can't come around like a normal person, can you?" Michiru asked.

"Trying to take away all my fun?" Princess Haruka said. She was in the Sailor uniform that Michiru was in, like the others, they rarely dressed in their formal dresses.

"I can always see if another princess to sneak up on."  
"Oh you…" said Michiru pulling Haruka in for a kiss. She loved her, but sometimes Haruka was just too much. "I thought you had patrol on your own planet today."

"I got out of it. There isn't much going on. We would be able to sense it if there was."

"I guess you're right." As they walked into Triton Castle, they got a communication from The Queen. Michiru gave the other princess a look as she answered.

"I see you are both together, I shouldn't be surprised," their queen said with a smirk. There was no point in hiding their relationship. Everyone knew about it and if people wanted to talk, they would. Besides, it was only two senshi. It wasn't like they were sneaking off with someone from Earth. "I have reason to believe The Earth is going for an attack. I have already spoken with the senshi of the inner planets."

"Do you need us to come out there?" Haruka asked all business. Even when they were trying to spend time together, they could get down to business. It was like turning a switch on and off.

"No. Your posts are out there. I just want to make sure you are aware of the situation in case they ask for help outside the solar system. You never know."

"We will keep you informed, Your Majesty." Michiru said as the communication turned off.

"I hate being all the way out here sometimes," said Uranus. "I know we have important jobs and the other senshi can take care of the princess, but sometimes I feel like we would be better off closer to her."

"I know," said Michiru. "All we can do is protect everyone before the danger gets to them. I don't think that Earth realizes what they are getting into when they attack the moon.

s


	3. Chapter 3

.

The Next Day On The Moon

The princess woke up and started at the ceiling. Was it a dream? Did that really happen? It took a while to hit her that she was on the Earth last night. Her biggest goal she had since she was very small had been realized. She wanted to go back and see it again. No… see HIM again.

"Snap yourself together," she scolded herself. "He's the enemy. You can't fall in love with him, he didn't even realize who you were!" She heard a knock on the door. That was enough to pull her away from her conflicting emotions.

"Yes?"

A woman walked in, with long silver hair that was in the same style that the princess would have once she woke up.

"Good morning, mother," said the princess. "Did you sleep well?" 

"I wish that I could say I did," she answered. "I am so worried about an impending attack from the Earth." Serenity could hear the exhaustion in her voice."

"I'm sure that we can handle it. We have the Sailor Senshi, and other solders here in the palace," Said the princess. "Unless there is something I don't know."

"I just have a bad feeling," She looked at the princess. "Sailor Venus had some concerns about you. Are you ok?"

"Of course I am," The princess replied smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Putting Venus's concerns aside, I can tell you have something on your mind."

"I am just a little tired still," Serenity knew that she couldn't ever tell her mother about last night. About the feelings she may have for Prince Endyimion.

"I will let you rest up then, before you come out of your room, "The queen said as she kissed her daughter on her forehead.

The Earth

Endyimon was getting ready to take Lady Beryl for a walk through the gardens. It was his father's idea. After all, he should get to know his intended bride. He really couldn't care either way, marrying her was just like anything else his father wanted him to do politically. Lady Beryl on the other hand, learned all about him. This was arranged since they were babies. Part of her lessons always included something about the young prince. She felt like she already knew him.

They have been seeing each other biweekly for about a month. He didn't mind it, but he would rather have been talking policy with his father, helping out with the conquering the moon, or spending time with *her* again.

He tried to forget that peasant girl. He wanted to see her again, but he didn't get her name. He walked down near the gates knowing that Lady Beryl would already be there. He took her arm in his and they walked through the gardens. His favorite path was the path of roses, however, he avoided that when he was with anyone else. That was his sanctuary and only his guards knew about it.

It didn't matter that they didn't go down that one path, the gardens were big enough that they had every type of flower you could name. Lady Beryl didn't mind. She was raised to be his wife, whatever made him happy, she was to do. That was partially why he really couldn't care less about her. It wasn't any fun if somebody agreed with you all the time.

They wandered around the lilacs talking about the future, a little about the wedding, and Lady Beryl answering a few questions that he asked. Of course all his favorites were hers, and everything he hated, she did as well.

He was almost excited when Kunzite, the captain of his Shitennou came to him.

"Your highness," he said bowing, "Your father wishes to see you in his study."

"Thank you. Can you please see that Lady Beryl gets back to the gate safely?"

"Of course," he said guiding the way back for Lady Beryl. She looked upset that her visit was cut short, but that couldn't have been soon enough for Endyimion.

Once he made it to his father's study, his said, "I am sorry to have cut Lady Beryl's visit short. I hope all is well with her."

"It is. What did you want to see me about, father?"

"We finally found a way to attack the moon."


	4. Chapter 4

Neptune

Princess Michiru woke up and looked next to her in the bed. It was usually too big for her, on the nights that Haruka stayed over, it was just right. She wondered what jolted her awake, then she looked at her mirror on the night stand next to her. It was glowing, she was shocked the glow didn't wake her lover up, although she was a very heavy sleeper. She looked in it and saw strange creatures coming toward the solar system.

"Haruka! Haruka! Wake up!" Michiru urged shaking her.

The other princess let out a groan and pulled the cover over her naked body.

"Haruka," Michiru sighed pinching her butt.

"You really want to go again?" she asked half asleep.

Michiru rolled her eyes. Honestly, Haruka though she was the god's gift to women. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with her, so she pushed her out of bed. As soon as she heard the 'thump' Haruka's head popped up.

"What? What happened?" She saw Michiru giggling at her, "Michi, watch it! You know my butt doesn't have much cushion!" Then she noticed Michiru had her mirror in her hand. "Crap. Tonight? What's going on?"

"Not sure. Nothing good, at least," Michiru grabbed her transformation pen as Uranus grabbed hers. "Besides, you know it has been quiet for too long."

The Moon

Serenity couldn't wait she had to see him, but did her mother have to call every single senshi? Well, not EVERY single one. Only the senshi of the inner solar system, the others had to keep at their posts, but still…. It was going to be even harder to sneak out.

After dinner, she waited in her room with the disguise pen in hand, waiting for the perfect time. Hoping they would all fall asleep soon, hoping she could *know* they were asleep. She and her senshi could feel each other. These perception powers were not anywhere near Mars, or even how the two outer senshi could feel each other. It helped save her life.

When she was sure that everyone was asleep she grabbed the disguise pen and left. Hoping she wasn't caught.

Earth

Endyimion was outside thinking about what his father had told him. They found a weak point in the moon's security, not only that, but he was going to help lead the attack! He was going to start going to strategy meetings the next day. He was watching the moon wondering if they had any idea what they were in for.

"Your highness," Malachite broke him from his thoughts. "This _girl_ says that she knows you." He said "girl" like she was a cockroach. He throw the disguised princess down.

"It's you!" He couldn't believe what just happened. "Malachite, is this how you treat a guest?"

"She was sneaking around I am sorry," He replied bowing "Please forgive me."

He was about to answer when they heard a female voice. "Quick! Save the princess!"

Back on Neptune

The two princesses went back to Michiru's bedroom to detransform since they were wearing, well, nothing when they transformed.

"That was too easy," Haruka said.

"I know," Michiru said as she was getting dressed. "We'd better notify the queen."

Little did anyone know that a black spot was forming on the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

"Princess?" Endimyon asked in shock. Serenity let the disguise fade away. Endyimon saw his generals get into attack position. "Stand down."

"With all due respect, your highness, these women are trespassers." Kunzite said shocked at the order his prince gave him. "Trespassers from the moon no less."

"You heard me. I said stand down." Everyone could hear the disappointment in his voice. He looked at the women. Serenity looked upset, as for the others, you could tell that they were ready to hurt anyone who came between them and their princess. "If you leave now, I won't attack you here."

"Let's go," Said Sailor Venus. She wanted to get Serenity back to the moon as soon as possible. She figured it would be best not to fight while Serenity could get hurt.

Hurt and confused, Serenity and Endyimon took one last look at each other as the senshi teleported back to the moon.

The Moon

"Princess!" Venus said as soon as they went back to Serenity's room. "I can't believe you!"

"Well, I can't believe you followed me," Serenity said hoping that would somehow make them even.

"I am the leader of your senshi, we are all here to keep you safe," Venus let out a frustrated sigh. She could see why the princess did what she did, and she would rather have fun and ask about a hundred questions, but she was the leader and had to set an example.

"Venus was just worried about you, your highness." Sailor Mercury said, "We saw you leave, and it's a good thing we did. You could have been killed!"

"Your mother would have had our heads on a platter!" Sailor Mars and the rest respected the queen, but if anything happened to her only daughter….who knows what would happen to those who were to protect her.

"Speaking of The Queen," Jupiter interrupted, "Should we tell her?"

"No! Don't tell my mother. Please!"

"Serenity, I don't think we have a choice," Sailor Mercury was always so logical.

"She's right," Said Sailor Mars, "We may be your protectors, but we serve her until she steps down."

"Please?"

"We will think about it," said Venus. They all looked at her in shock. "Just don't do it again.

"Thank you! I owe you so much!"

Little did they know a little four legged creature was listening in on them?

"The princess snuck down to the Earth and they aren't telling her? I'd better tell the Queen!" Luna ran as fast as her legs could carry her to where the queen was. She had to know!

When Luna reached the queen, she was talking to Neptune and Uranus about what they had just encountered.

"It was too easy, but we got all of the intruders," Luna could hear Uranus say.

"It was right of you to tell me, be sure to keep an eye out for anything else unusual. You two have my gratitude."

After she was done talking to the two outer senshi, Luna walked up to her cautiously. She didn't want to say anything, but the queen needed to know. The other soldiers wouldn't say anything. They took their duties seriously, but they were still young girls.

"Your Majesty," Luna said bowing to her queen.

She could tell Luna was tense. "What did my dear daughter do now?"

While Luna told the queen everything she knew, she saw the queens usually kind eyes turn angrier than she had ever seen them.

"Bring me my daughter, AND her senshi at once!"

Moments later Serenity and her senshi were standing in front of the queen.

"What were you thinking?" She asked as she looked upon them. All five of them afraid to speak, they just looked at her. "I asked a question."

"Mother, please don't be mad at them. It was all me. I snuck off of the moon and they followed me."

"But they didn't tell me, and from what I understand nobody was going to mention anything to me. I am glad I have some senshi who are doing their jobs. Do you know what Neptune and Uranus were doing while you were sneaking around? They were fighting! What if something slipped past them?" She stopped to catch her breath and she now sounded more concerned than angry. "The earth will attack. They are showing signs off attacking soon. What if they took you hostage?"

"Nothing ever slips past them, mother." Serenity was as close to yelling as she could be without getting her mother any angrier than she already was. "The moon is safe, I'm safe. The prince didn't even know who I was until they showed up."

"Prince? You were near the future ruler of that planet?" The queen felt sick to her stomach. "What has gotten into you?"  
"Nothing!" Serenity was upset at herself for letting her mother know about that bit of information. The senshi only exchanged glances at each other. She tried to redeem herself, "If I can go there and talk to him, I am sure that I can talk him into to talking to his father, and…"

"Just go to your room," The queen didn't want to hear anymore. "I want the senshi guarding your door the whole time. If they have to leave for something, they can do it one at a time. You are NOT to leave again, and I want you to give me your disguise pen."

Serenity reluctantly handed the pen over to her mother and walked back to her room surrounded by the senshi. Her mother just sighed and looked at Luna. "What am I going to do with this girl?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Earth

A week had passed and he still couldn't understand why he still thought about that girl…or rather, the princess. His generals told him not to let her distract him. They would take care of it. His days were busy with strategy meetings and spending time with Lady Beryl.

She enjoyed that more than he did. She was chosen by his parents to carry the heir to the throne. It didn't matter if he loved her, it didn't matter if he was faithful. It would help if he _liked_ her, but it wasn't required.

Right now he was practicing his swordsmanship with Kunzite. "Your highness, you shouldn't let anything distract you when you have a sword in your hand. In the battlefield, it's life or death."

"Sorry I guess I am not feeling well today." Dammit. Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

"If you want, I can send for the doctor."

"No, I can do this." He held his sword up and started practicing again.

He could see Lady Beryl watching him from a distance. She did that a lot, but he didn't know that there was someone else watching.

Time Gate

Sailor Pluto was a solitary senshi. Only Queen Serenity knew for sure of her existence. That is the way it was supposed to be. She was very young when Serenity appointed her the guardian of time, but what was done was done.

It was very boring, but she found ways to entertain herself. Mostly by watching people, and she had taken to watching Prince Endymion. She knew it was wrong, and that he was an enemy of her queen, but she couldn't help it. She also saw the princess sneak down. She was a little jealous, but with her duty it couldn't he helped. She could also see how the young princess could fall in love with him so fast.

She couldn't escape the uneasy feeling that something was wrong with the time stream. She didn't know quite what, and that worried her. She hadn't reported anything to the queen. She knew without even looking that she was very busy with everything going on. That was another one of her burdens. She knew pretty much what was going to happen, unless there were major disruptions in the stream. Something like what this could turn out to be, or was it nothing?

Uranus

Haruka was out running. She and Neptune had to stay on their respective planets today. She loved running. Well, the wind senshi liked anything fast. To her, there was nothing like feeling the wind in her hair. Things have been quiet since that annoyance the week before, and they have been checking in with the queen daily.

By now, everyone has heard what the princess did. She would be surprised, but she didn't know the princess all that well. She had only been to the moon maybe a couple of times, and that was mostly a quick trip because the queen summoned her. It wasn't good news, she did know that. She wondered if she had been there if she could have stopped the princess. She was sure she could. The inner senshi was around the princess so much, she would have betted anything that they were soft.

It didn't matter anyway. All that mattered is that she knew something was about to happen, but she wasn't sure what. She knew that Michiru was using her mirror, which was the best way to find possible intruders. While Haruka could sense some of them, Michiru could sense the rest.

All that was left to do was run. Run until she couldn't anymore, and that meant a lot of running. Michiru was the only one who could keep up with her, but that didn't matter. She was thinking, so she'd rather be alone. The wind wasn't right and she was going to find out why.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please, Venus?" Serenity asked pleading her senshi, whom was acting as her warden at the moment. It has been over a week since her mother had found out about her trips to the Earth. Her initial reaction was keeping the princess in her quarters with all the senshi guarding.

Since each senshi was a princess for her home planet, the queen had allowed them to each leave and take shifts. Now it was Venus's turn again and she was being annoyed by the princess. Serenity was actually glad that Venus was back. She knew how to work her.

"No. Your mother would kill me!"

"She said I couldn't go to the Earth. She never said you couldn't!"

"Not a chance. You don't need to be communicating with _those_ kind of people anyway." Venus made it sound like they had some kind of disease or something.

"How can The Goddess of Love stand in the way of love? That doesn't seem right, does it?"

"You keep saying that like you think it is going to change my mind. I am the leader of the senshi that is supposed to be protecting you, what would it look like if I just gave into your every whim?" Venus sounded tough but Serenity could tell that she wasn't lecturing her, she was lecturing herself. "Besides, have you even met him enough to fall in love with him? Are you sure it isn't just and infatuation?"

If Venus didn't know any better, she would think that Serenity was actually thinking about the question that was just asked, and not trying to find another way to work her. "Your right. It is probably just that." Venus almost let out a sigh of relief. "Although, how would I know if you stand in the way? Just deliver the letter, and you are done. The Earth I even near Venus. You could do it on your way and nobody would be the wiser."

"Princess," Venus sighed. "Even if I wanted to do this, how would I get the letter to him?"

Serenity smiled. She knew she had Venus right where she wanted her! "I am sure there is some where you can set it where you won't be noticed, but it will. I won't put anything identifying myself on the envelope, but I will make sure it is addressed to him. Once he reads it, he will know who it's from…."

"What if," Venus cut her off, "one of his guards finds it and opens it?"

"We will just hope that they won't."

That was the princess. She had a plan, but didn't think too far ahead. Then again, there was never any reason for her to go into that kind of training just yet. Even when she would become queen, she would have her advisers and of course the senshi to help them.

Venus then started to look at her with excitement in her eyes. "I bet we can actually pull this off!"

THE EARTH

Kunzite was outside taking a well-deserved break. It was a pleasant evening and he had worked so hard with the prince and everyone else conducting the takeover of the moon. He would practice swordsmanship with the prince until it was time to go over strategies, then of course courting with Lady Beryl. She still seemed more interested in him than he in her, but the plan was for them to be married before the attack. They have been on alert since the Princess of the Moon had appeared on the Earth. Endymion was acting different since as well. The Prince insisted he was alright, but Kunzite wasn't sure that she hadn't done anything to him.

It was quiet at first, like a rustling. Then he heard a female voice, "This looks like a good spot!" He saw a girl in an orange and white sailor fuku. He remembered her from the "incident". One of the five he blamed for the prince acting odd. Some sort of bewitching, he was sure.

"Halt!" Kunzite yelled drawing his sword. He didn't have her magical abilities, but he was sheer she couldn't match him in physical or mental capabilities. She was female after all. "What are you doing back here?"

Venus took a step back. She was frightened, of course, but she wasn't going to let that show. She was trained to act as such. She also knew that if she was going to get caught, either this planet or her queen would have her head. If he was going to have a hold of his sword, she was going to have a hold of her chain. She kept it conveniently around her waist for such a time. "I was just going to leave this for the prince. It's from my princess," she said slowly, knowing that probably sounded a lot more suspicious than she had hoped.

Kunzite was about to say something when Endyimion came outside to see what the commotion was. He stopped for a moment when he recognized who was there. "Stand down, Kunzite."  
"Your highness?"

"Stand down!"

Kunzite put his sword in his sheath when he heard the prince say, "Come inside."


	8. Chapter 8

The palace on the Earth didn't look too much different than the palace on the moon. Rumor had it that eons ago, maybe even before, this was the kingdom that ruled the solar system. The first fight between the Earth and the Moon broke out. The Earth thought that they should rule the solar system with a patriarchy instead of the monarchy the rest of the kingdom used. There were many stories of this time, and it lasted quite long.

Eventually, The Moon won and renounced the Earth. By ruling with the patriarchy they forfeit protection of the Sailor Senshi. These protectors were always the ruling princesses of the kingdom, a prince would never be one.

Venus wasn't sure what exactly they wanted. She knew she was outnumbered so she followed them. She couldn't fight them like this. Every time they walked past someone they would look at her. The prince would stop and make sure to tell everyone that noticed that they were NOT to tell his father. People did notice, it's not like she blended in.

She didn't think she was being arrested. Body language and tone of voice told her that much, then again, if she was he'd want the king to know. She was finally led to what looked like a study. He had Kunzite bring a chair. He sat in one and had Venus sit in the other so that they were facing each other. Standing next to him, hand on his sword, was Kunzite. She knew he had other guards, but she supposed he didn't want anyone else to know that he was keeping someone from The Moon Kingdom alive. Especially since he had the upper hand at the moment.

"Would you like any refreshments?" He asked. She was trying to read him. She couldn't pick up on if he was being cold or cautious.

"No, thank you."

He studied her for a moment. "I assure, nothing will be tampered with, if that is what you think."

"No, I am not hungry." That was the truth. She could feel the butterflies build up in her nervousness, but she was not hungry.

It was silent for a moment. That moment probably seemed longer than it was. When he finally spoke, it didn't frighten her as much as she thought, but it was short. "What are you doing back here?"

"The princess asked me to give you this," she responded handing him the letter that was prepared for him.

He reached for it a he heard Kunzite's voice.

"Master!" Kunzite could hardly believe that he was going to touch it. It could have been anything.

"It's ok, I trust her." Endymion didn't even know what he was doing. Not only was he to be married, but he had been spending hours each day on strategies annihilate these people.

Princ

Endy

Your

This is silly. I don't even know how to address you. I suppose, it should be "Prince Endymion" or "Your Highness". I don't know you well, but I feel like I am being pulled toward you. I should be formal, but for some reason I can't.

I haven't been down to the earth, because well, my mother found out. She was very upset and kept me under tight security. I am just lucky that she has eased up a little allowing Sailor Venus to take this to you.

I am going to cut to the chase. I have to see you again, but I cannot get away from the moon. My mother would never allow it. If you can meet me at the moon it two days, I would be forever grateful. I know you have to have your guards, but please leave as many behind as you can. This has to be as private as we can make it.

I know that it is silly of me to invite an enemy on to our ground, but I feel that I can trust you.

I hope to see you in two days.

Serenity

He folded up the paper before Kunzite could read it. There is no way that he would agree, he may even get turned in for treason. His generals were devoted to him, but they were also devoted to the planet. He only nodded to Venus, she must have gotten the hint because she grinned just a tiny bit.

"Kunzite, can you walk her out?"

He started to open his mouth, but realized that nothing he could say would change the Prince's mind so he got up and bowed. "Follow me." He was only going to be as polite as he had to.

They got half way down the hall when Venus spoke up. "I can tell you are as devoted to your prince as we are to our princess."

"Nobody is devoted to anyone as much as we are to our master."

"Really? I make an honest observation and you are going to start a contest?"

"You were getting ready to threaten me."

"If I was getting ready to threaten you, you would know it. I am only on this planet as a favor for my princess."

He glared at her. He knew if he started anything not only would the prince be used with him, but the king would find out about this evening and that would be even more trouble. Pretty as she was, he was hoping that this would be the last encounter before he had to fight her. Troops were being trained and they were going to take over the moon as soon as they could. He watched her has she left and before she left his sight, she turned around and gave him a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

Endymion was in his favorite place on the palace grounds. The scent of roses was calming to him. The rest of the royal family was at peace no matter what plant life they were around. For some reason, he preferred to be around roses. He was lost in thought just long enough to let Jadeite sneak up on him.

"You called, Master." He asked kneeling. Jadeite was always the loyal protector. Not that the others weren't, but Jadeite was the one he could count on to ask the least amount of questions.

"What I am asking you to do, you cannot tell anyone else about it. Not my family, not the rest of the Shitennou. The look Jadeite gave him made Endymion feel even worse about this, but nothing could be done. There is no way Kunzite would allow this to happen. Once was enough, he couldn't imagine what his reaction would have been this time.

"You have my word." Jadeite, being closer in age to the young prince than the others, wanted to act more as a friend to his master than the others did. He got up and he got to the clearing where the moon shown brighter than anywhere else on the palace grounds. Probably than any place on Earth. Knowing he was to hate the people who inhabited it didn't mean he couldn't recognize the beauty of the moon itself. All of a sudden he saw whom he recognized as Princess Serenity and a woman with Raven hair that shown purple in the light.

It took Mars less than a second. "Serenity? What are we doing here?" She saw the two men looking at her and she quickly took a defensive pose.

"It's ok. He knew I was coming."  
"What? You said we were going to go to Venus to look at guys!"

"Earth is next to Venus…and look! There is a guy right there!"

Jadeite was looking at his master confused when he saw him go up to Serenity and kiss her.

All the two soldiers could do was stare in shock. Now Jadeite understood why he needed to keep his mouth shut, but he still couldn't understand the situation as a whole. He knew he was going to have to have a conversation with his master at some point.

"Why don't we go into the rose garden?" Endymion asked the princess. "Jadeite can keep your protector company."

Sailor Mars was just about to protest when Serenity replied, "That sounds wonderful.

THE TIME GATE

Something was shifting time. Pluto couldn't, for the life of her couldn't find out what was causing it, but she could feel it. She had to figure out what it was before it actually happened. Once a time line actually changed, she was forbidden to do nothing to alter it back.

She was taking a break from searching to do the only thing she could do to occupy her time. Watch the kingdoms around her. She would watch the Queen and the princess. She would watch the other senshi longing to be part of them, and she would watch the Earth. Wishing she could be part of anything, even those who defied her queen.

She still didn't know what The Queen was thinking having someone start that kind of job so young. Wait. Yes she did. The Guardian of Solitude had to start before making any ties. You can't miss what you don't have. She had fallen in love, or what she thought was love just by watching the prince do his everyday things. She usually stopped watching whenever they were coming up with battle plans to invade The Moon. She couldn't help her kingdom anyway. She knew what was going to happen. She knew what would happen in most timelines that is why it was so important for her to fix this one.

That could wait. She was still getting used to all the time lines, and they still gave her headaches. She wouldn't be of use to anybody if her head hurt too much to concentrate. She decided to look in on The Earth. She saw Endymion there with Lady Beryl. No. That wasn't Beryl. That was the princess! That couldn't be what was causing the shifts in the timeline, could it?


End file.
